Hagane no Tsubasa
by Fullmetal Florchu
Summary: Edward y Alphonse consiguen volver su mundo, pero Ed repentinamente comienza a vivir nuevos sentimientos. EDXWIN  Royai
1. Chapter 1

"_**El hombre no puede ganar nada si dar primero algo a cambio; para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse. Esa es la primera ley de la Alquimia de Equivalencia de Intercambio.**_

_**En ese entonces, realmente creíamos que esa era la única verdad del universo"**_

_Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo_

_Era muy tarde en Munich, donde han estado desde hace más de 1 año._

_Había un círculo de transmutación perfectamente dibujado que les llevo más de 3 horas. Muchos nervios, y 2 hermanos dispuestos a todo por tan solo volver a su hogar._

_¿Listo Alphonse? – pregunto el hermano mayor_

_Eso creo Edward – dijo el hermano menor_

_En ese momento, muy lejos de Munich, más bien otra dimensión, en Amestris se encontraba el Führer Roy Mustang junto a su esposa, la ex-teniente primera Riza Hawkeye, embarazada de 8 meses, y su pequeño hijo de 3 años, Roger Mustang, que era la viva imagen de su padre._

_Volveré en la noche– dijo Roy_

_Que tengas suerte – le deseo su esposa_

_Chau papi! – dijo el pequeño Roger_

_Y su padre se despidió con un movimiento de su mano._

_**En Munich**_

_Bueno Al, creo que todo esta listo – dijo el mayor_

_A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, TRES! –_

_Los dos hermanos chocaron sus manos juntas y las apoyaron en el círculo._

_Una luz se desprendió del mismo._

_**Amestris**_

_El Führer se dirigía a su trabajo cuando en ese momento, desde el laboratorio n°5 veía luces que le resultaban muy familiares._

_En ese entonces decidió entrar._

_Cuando por fin entro, encontró lo que menos se iba a pensar…_

_¡Alguien intentaba abrir la puerta!_

_**Flash back**_

_Coronel, no debería cerrar la puerta tal y como le dijeron los hermanos Elric? – preguntó el Teniente Havoc._

_No, tengo esperanzas de que ellos volverán – respondió el coronel con una lágrima brotándole de los ojos._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

_Roy estaba de dos maneras, emocionado, pensando que los hermanos volverían, y asustado, porque había la posibilidad de que los del otro mundo intenten entrar otra ves._

_Pero decidió arriesgarse y abrirla también._

_La luz se hizo cada vez más fuerte, y en un momento dos figuras aparecieron del medio del círculo._

_N-no puede s-ser… - decía sorprendido el Führer._

_**Rizenbul**_

_En el pequeño pueblo de Rizenbul, una joven de bellos cabellos dorados y ojos azul marino dormía apaciblemente, mientras hablaba en sueños._

_Ed… - _

_Y una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2 : Nuevas Noticias_

_Las dos figuras caminaban lentamente hacia el Führer, mientras el se acercaba lentamente._

_Alphonse, Edward son ustedes !? – gritó el Führer_

_No hay respuesta._

_Ed, Al ! – _

_Entonces las luces desaparecieron y efectivamente, eran los dos jóvenes que Roy había llamado._

_Con una lágrima en los ojos, los llevo inconscientes hasta su casa._

_Ya en la casa de Roy, el y su esposa esperaban a que despertaran los dos cansados hermanos._

_Deben estar cansados por haber cruzado la puerta – dijo Riza_

_Eso creo –_

_Pero lo que no creo, es como puede ser real que hallan vuelto –_

_En ese momento, los hermanos estaban despertando._

_**Rizenbul**_

_Mientras la joven reparaba el automail de su perro Den, sonó el teléfono_

_Ring-Ring_

_Hola? – pregunto Winry_

_Hola Winry? –_

_Si.. – _

_Hola ,soy Nelly –_

_Ah , hola Nelly –_

_Escuche que hay una nueva competencia de Automails en ciudad Central, te gustaría venir – _

_Eso ni se pregunta! –_

_Estaré en tu casa dentro de 5 minutos – _

_Prepara todo –_

_OK –_

_Bye – _

_**Central**_

_Que pasó? – preguntó aturdido Edward_

_Uh? – es lo único que llegó a decir Alphonse_

_Buenos días Fullmetal – _

_En eso, Edward reconoció de inmediato tan sarcástica y familiar voz _

_Alphonse todavía estaba muy aturdido para escuchar_

_C-coronel – dijo Edward_

_En realidad, ahora soy Führer – dijo Roy_

_Pero…como – _

_Tan solo caminaba y me di cuenta que ciertas personitas intentaban abrir cierta puerta –_

_Entonces ayudé a abrirla –_

_Oh Edward, Alphonse me alegró que estén bien! – dijo Riza_

_Teniente Hawkeye! – dijeron al unísono Edward y Alphonse, que en ese momento estaba despertando._

_En realidad es Ex Teniente – respondió Riza_

_Por Dios, esta embarazada!!! – dijo Alphonse_

_De 8 meses – respondió Roy_

_Pronto voy a tener hermanitos – dijo una pequeña voz_

_Eh? – dijo Ed_

_Chicos quiero que conozcan a mi hijo Roger – dijo Mustang mientras alzaba al pequeño._

_Entonces….tú y Riza….. – dijo Al_

_Así es –_

_Valla, no perdieron el tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Ed_

_Ja Ja – rió Roger_

_Bueno, cambiando de tema, creo que nos deben explicar como llegaron hasta aquí – dijo Riza_

_Entonces, los hermanos Elric explicaron como lograron abrir la puerta._

_Muy bien Nelly, llegamos a Central –_

_Porque no vamos a ver a Riza y Roy –_

_Vamos entonces - _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El encuentro del Azul con el Dorado**

DING – DONG – sonó el timbre de la mansión Mustang

Quien podrá ser? –

En eso Riza fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Winry y Nelly.

Al escuchar las palabras Winry, a Edward parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

Al, todavía no la quiero ver –dijo miedoso Ed

Pero yo si! – respondió Alphonse

Haz lo que quieras pero a mi no me tiene que ver –

Muy bien, escóndete atrás del sillón – dijo Mustang

En eso, Winry entró en la habitación y al ver a Al, su emoción fue impresionante y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero…Al…como – dijo entre sollozos Winry

Es una larga historia –

Donde esta Ed? – preguntó Winry

Eh….esto… -

Pero en ese momento, Winry se había tropezado con el pie del pequeño Roger y calló, justamente, atrás del sillón.

Ouch – dijo Winry.

Recién entonces se dio cuenta que se había caído encima de algo blando.

Ed…….. –

Winry……. –

Entonces lo abrazó como si la vida le fuera en eso.

Winry…… -

Que pasa Ed? –

Te molestaría bajarte de mí? – dijo Ed con tono enojado.

Ay! Perdón! – dijo Winry mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

No importa –

Pero…como pudieron volver? – preguntó Winry

La verdad, no estoy muy seguro –

Recién entonces Alphonse se dio cuenta de que Nelly también estaba ahí.

Nelly! Cuanto tiempo! –

Así es -

Bueno, me parece que esto hay que celebrarlo! – dijo Mustang

Eh? – dijeron todos

Haremos una fiesta por Edward y Alphonse! –

No creo que sea necesario – dijo Al

Claro que lo es! –

Miren que hora es….es mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir. – dijo Riza

Yo los llevare a sus habitaciones –

OK –

Una vez que todos se fueron a las habitaciones, Roy empezó a llamar a varias personas….

**A la mañana siguiente**

Todos ya habían bajado a desayunar, menos Roy.

Chicos, tengo una súper noticia! – dijo, prácticamente gritando, Roy.

Que paso? – preguntó Ed

Como que paso? Ya invite a todos sus conocidos a la fiesta! –

Qué ¿? –

Lo que escuchaste –

Están todos invitados a la fiesta hoy a las 8:00 hs en el Salón del Cuartel –

Yo también? - preguntó Roger.

No, vos no. Sos muy chico como para ir a fiestas. Llamaremos a una niñera – dijo con tono firme Riza

Que mala que sos mama! –

A tu cuarto! –

Entonces Roger se fue a su cuarto.

Winry, Nelly, porque no vamos a comprar un vestido para la fiesta? – preguntó Riza

Claro! – dijeron las dos juntas

Mujeres…. – bufó Ed

Que dijiste? –

Nada, Nada –

Entonces, cuando terminaron el desayuno, las 3 chicas se fueron a comprar ropa y accesorios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: La Fiesta**

Eran las 7:00 hs en la casa Mustang.

Edward, Alphonse y Roy estaban esperando en la sala a que las mujeres llegaran. Roger estaba ya durmiendo.

En ese momento, las tres llegaron por la puerta principal.

Solo saludaron y fueron corriendo hacia los cuartos.

Entonces… - dijo Roy

Vas a ir con Winry, Fullmetal? –

Si… por que lo preguntas? –

No…por nada – respondió Roy con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, lo que a Edward no le gustó mucho.

Y tú Alphonse? –

Con… Nelly –

Oh… -volvió a decir Roy, con otra sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Y siguieron hablando tonterías hasta que ya eran las 7:45 hs.

En ese momento primero bajó Riza, con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, amarillo pastel y bastante holgado, ya que estaba embarazada de 8 meses.

Después bajó Nelly, que dejó medio embobado a Alphonse con su vestido hasta las rodillas, verde claro con toques amarillos y unas botas cortas verdes oscuras.

Y al final, bajo Winry, con un vestido negro que llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, apretado, que dejaba ver muy bien las curvas de su cuerpo, y unas botas altas negras.

Edward quedó como un tarado total mirando a Winry, lo que ella notó, por eso se sonrojo un poco.

La iba a ayudar a bajar, si no fuera porque se tropezó con la mesita de té y calló de cara al piso.

Ay dios Ed, estas bien? – preguntó Winry intentando ayudarlo a levantarse.

Eso creo… -

Más tarde llegaron al cuartel, donde ya habían llegado casi todos.

Después de saludar a todos y cenar, llegó el momento de bailar. Al principio estaban pasando canciones rápidas y movidas, entonces todos salieron a bailar.

Pero en ese momento Roy tuvo la más brillante idea en todo el día, así que fue a hablar con el DJ.

Cuando terminó la canción que estaban pasando, empezó una canción lenta y romántica.

Ed estaba muy nervioso, pero Winry parecía que mucho no se preocupaba, pero tenía un toque de rubor en las mejillas.

Eh…que-queres bailar? – preguntó muy nervioso Ed.

Claro –

Entonces se pusieron a bailar muy despacio y un poco nerviosos.

Mientras tanto, Al y Nelly bailaban no muy nerviosos, pero un poquito ruborizados.

Mustang miraba muy atentamente a Ed y Winry. En eso, Riza lo notó.

Porque miras tanto a Ed y a Winry? – preguntó Riza

Por nada… -

Mmhh…. –

La canción seguía sonando y Ed y Winry seguían bailando muy lentamente. Estaban agarrados de la mano, Edward tenía su mano de automail en la cadera de Winry y ella tenía su mano libre en el hombro de Ed. Estaban manteniendo un distancia prudencial, pero aunque no se daban cuenta, cada vez se acercaban un poquito más.

Había un silencio incómodo entre los dos, pero entonces Winry rompió el silencio.

Bailas bien – dijo Winry

Vos… también –

Gracias! – agradeció Winry con una entonación muy dulce y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esto hizo que Ed se ruborizara un poquito más.

Roy y Riza estaban sentados en su mesa tomando té, Al y Nelly habían ido a buscar un postre, y el grupo de los militares, Havoc, Fuery, Breda y Fallman, estaban borrachos y diciendo incoherencias.

Entonces, la canción terminó y Ed y Winry fueron al balcón.

Que linda noche no? – preguntó Winry

Si… -

Ed…? –

Que pasa?

No…sentiste….algo…especial mientras bailábamos? –

No te entiendo –

Si…no…sentiste algo más que una amistad mientras bailábamos? –

Qué queres decir con 'más que una amistad'? –

Ed…yo… -

Te…te..a-… -

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ----

Qué fue ese grito?? – preguntó Ed

Hermano! Ven rápido! – gritó Al desde adentro

Qué pasó?? –

Cuando entraron, vieron a Riza en el piso y Roy al lado.

Roy, creo que ya viene –

Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien –

Voy a buscar el auto! –

Yo te acompaño! –

Una vez con todo listo, subieron al auto y fueron al hospital.


End file.
